Un weekend entre frères
by Mimina
Summary: Devoir gardé son petit frère, pendant un weekend tout entier, il y a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Surtout si le petit frère en question vous colle toute la journée...


_Oyaho!!_

**Couple: **_aucun...C'est de l'amour fraternel, désolé_

**Genre: **_euh...General/humor_

**Disclamer: **_Ben les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas lol mais on le sait déjà xD_

**Résumé:** _Devoir gardé son petit frère, pendant un weekend tout entier, il y a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Surtout si le petit frère en question vous colle toute la journée..._

_ps: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau relire, je sais qu'il y en a encore V.V_

_**Bonne lecture!!** _

* * *

**Un weekend entre frères.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres à Konoha. Le soleil était à son apogée et les oiseaux s'égosillaient joyeusement, quoi de plus normal en ce début de printemps. Dans une grande maison, un petit garçon courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui sortait d'une pièce et donc il lui rentra dedans. Mais étant de petite taille il tomba par terre. Le petit garçon releva la tête et put s'apercevoir qu'il avait foncé sur son père qui le regardait sévèrement. Il pensait avoir une leçon de morale mais par chance, un autre garçon, plus âgé que lui, arriva lui aussi en courant mais stoppa en voyant son frère assis sur le sol, ne voulant plus bouger et son père juste devant eux.

**-Excuse-nous, père...Cela ne se reproduira plus.**

Le père posa son regard indifférent sur son fils aîné puis sur le plus petit. Et sans un mot il repartit. L'aîné releva son frère et lui prit la main.

**-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir dans la maison.**

Le petit brun releva la tête vers son aîné puis la rabaissa, un peu honteux et bafouilla un _«désolé»._ L'aîné sourit et l'emmena dans la cuisine où leur mère les attendait. A sa vue, le garçon lâcha son frère pour aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

**-Comment va mon petit chenapan?** Demanda t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

**-Ca va.**

Il se détacha de sa mère et alla s'asseoir à la table où son frère était déjà installé. Mikoto leur donna de quoi manger.

**-Ah, au fait Itachi, ton père et moi, on ne sera pas là du week-end, tu t'occuperas donc de Sasuke.**

L'aîné regarda sa mère et acquiesça, continuant de manger. Celle-ci s'approcha du plus petit.

**-Quand a toi, essaie de rester calme, d'accord? **

**-Oui maman.**

Mikoto lui sourit et lui fit un bisou sur son front. Itachi, lui regardait son frère. Sasuke était un garçon très actif, il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille et donc bougeait tout le temps, au grand désarroi de sa famille. A la fin du repas, le père entra dans la cuisine et leur adressa qu'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

**-Bon, on y va...Amusez-vous bien! **

Mikoto les embrassa sur le front et partit avec son mari. Itachi se leva et partit en direction du couloir. Sasuke le regarda puis le suivit.

**-Tu fais quoi?** Demanda t-il en se mettant à l'hauteur de son frère.

**-Je vais m'entraîner.**

**- Je peux venir avec toi?**

Itachi toisa son frère qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'envie et finit par accepter.

**-Si tu veux.**

Sasuke jubila intérieurement et suivit son grand frère jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Itachi sortit ses shurikens et se mit devant les cibles. Sans un mot, il lança les armes qui allèrent se planter en plein milieu de la cible. Puis d'un geste du poignet il en lança d'autres en arrière, qui se plantèrent eux aussi au centre de la cible. Sasuke en resta ébahi et couru vers son frère.

**-Woah...Apprend moi, s'il te plait!!! **

**-Non.** Répondit Itachi en ramassant ses armes.

**-Pourquoi?**

**- Tu es trop jeune.**

Sasuke se mit à bouder.

-**Même pas vrai, c'est juste que tu n'as pas envie de me montrer comment faire. **

Itachi sourit et fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Etant naïf, Sasuke obéit et une fois proche, Itachi lui fit une pichenette.

**-Prend les shurikens, un dans chaque main, comme ceci, **dit-il en lui montrant l'exemple**, et maintenant, tu les lances comme ça...**

Sasuke qui allait grogner sourit en entendant son frère lui indiquer la technique des shurikens. Pendant toute la matinée, Itachi entraîna son frère au lancer de shurikens .Sasuke s'appliquait avec toute son âme, ce qu'il lui valut une petite taquinerie de la part de son frère. Mais le jeune frère ne s'était pas découragé et s'améliorait un peu, en arrivant a mettre un shuriken sur la cible. Midi arriva et Itachi stoppa son frère en lui prenant les armes.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Je veux encore m'entraîner!**

**- Non, c'est l'heure de manger.**

**-Mais…**

Sasuke voulu protester mais il vit son frère remettre ses armes dans leur étui et repartir. Il couru vers lui.

**-On recommencera après? **

**-Sasuke…Tu es fatigué et tu n'es qu'un enfant…Ce n'est pas bon de t'entraîner encore surtout que tu ne t'es pas amélioré en quatre heures. Tu t'es plus fatigué qu'autre chose. **

**-Pfff…C'est même pas vrai. **

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse, boudant son frère mais continua d'avancer à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Itachi expérimenta ses talents de cuisiner car comme pour l'initier à cet art, leur mère ne leur avait rien laissé a part un livre de cuisine juste à côté du frigo. Itachi grogna en s'apercevant de cela. Il avait toujours refusé d'aider sa mère à cuisiner et donc il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-On mange quoi?** Demande Sasuke passant sous le bras d'Itachi.

**-Je ne sais pas...**

Il se dégagea de son frère et commença sa recherche. Il ouvrit le live et le feuilleta rapidement, à la fouille d'une recette facile à cuisiner et qui ne mettrai pas beaucoup de temps: «une omelette».C'est sur cette idée, qu'il sortit une poêle, des oeufs, des lardons, du gruyère et des herbes. Puis lu la recette complètement et commença. Il cassa directement les oeufs dans la poêle. Sasuke le regardait faire, assis sur une chaise, prêt à manger. Puis, il rajouta les lardons, venant de la boite, le gros morceau de gruyère et les petites herbes. L'aînée mélangea le tout et attendit quelques minutes pour laisser le temps à la cuisson. Une fois assez cuit, il la regarda d'un air étrange presque de dégoût et la mit dans deux assiettes puis les posa sur la table. Sasuke souriait content de pouvoir enfin manger mais quand il vit le plat son sourit disparut laissant place à une grimace. Itachi fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et piqua un bout de l'omelette et mis du temps avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Il s'empêcha de grimacer de dégoût mais à force, cela pouvait devenir bon. Il prit une autre bouché et vit que son frère le regardait avec dégoût et regarda son plat pour le pousser vers l'avant.

**- Tu ne manges pas?** Interrogea Itachi.

**-Non, j'ai pas faim**. Répondit Sasuke en regardant toujours l'assiette avec le même air.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

**-Arrête de mentir et mange**. Répliqua Itachi en fixant profondément son frère.

Sasuke déglutit et rapprocha l'assiette de lui et piqua un bout de la texture puis approcha sa fourchette de sa bouche et au dernier moment il la reposa dans l'assiette et la repoussa.

**-Je veux pas manger**_** ça**_

Itachi se leva et se mit derrière son frère, rapprocha l'assiette et prit la fourchette.

**-Mange! **

**-Non!**

Il le rapprocha de sa bouche mais Sasuke la ferma et tourna sa tête.

**-Allez mange, c'est très bon!**

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête. Itachi le força à ouvrir la bouche mais Sasuke partit en courant dans le couloir. Itachi soupira et regarda le plat.

**-C'est vrai que c'est vraiment pas bon.**

Il jeta le plat à la poubelle puis prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Il parla quelques instants avant de raccrocher souriant. Itachi alla ensuite dans la chambre de son frère où celui-ci avait migré pour échapper à la mixture d'Itachi. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et vit son frère allongé sur le ventre, la tête contre l'oreiller. L'aînée sourit et s'assit sur le lit de Sasuke. Sentant un poids, le petit brun releva la tête et croisa les yeux de son aîné. Le boudant, il remit sa tête dans son oreiller. Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci bougonna un peu mais il profita de ce moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Le ventre de Sasuke émit un gargouillement, celui-ci rougit. Itachi se pencha et lui murmura:

**-Tu devrais aller voir ce que c'est! Je suis sûr que ça te fera plaisir.**

Intrigué, le petit brun se leva et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

**-Bonjour c'est bien ici, qu'on a commandé des ramens?**

Sasuke eut un énorme sourire et se tourna vers son frère qui arriva derrière lui.

**-Oui.**

Le livreur lui donna le plat et Itachi le paya puis referma la porte. L'aîné donna un bol à Sasuke qui eut du mal à ne rien renverser jusqu'à la table où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

**-Au moins, ça à l'air largement meilleure que ton omelette. **

**-Moque toi de moi et la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras.** Répliqua Itachi vexé.

C'est sûr, il avait raté, même complètement raté son omelette, mais il y avait mis tout son coeur et déjà, ça, il fallait le faire. Sasuke rigola doucement et finit ses ramens. Puis après il se leva de table et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Laissant son frère, seul dans la cuisine.

**-Et c'est moi qui dois débarrasser? Pff…**

Il se leva et jeta les bols à la poubelle. Itachi alla dans sa chambre, prit un livre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne vit pas la petite tête brune qui lui sauta dessus.

**-Nii-san, je veux jouer avec toi! **

**-Mmm, laisse moi tranquille.**

**-Nan, veux jouer avec toi. **

Sasuke sauta sur son lit. Itachi soupira, ferma son livre, attrapa son frère et le plaqua contre son lit. Le cadet, le regarda avec amusement quand à Itachi un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage ce qui fit perdre celui de Sasuke, qui commença à avoir peur. Il n'eu pas le temps de sauver car son frère commença à la chatouiller.

**-Ahahahaha nii-san...ahahahahah...arrête. **

**-Non.**

Il se mit à cheval sur lui et accentua ses chatouillements. Sasuke explosa littéralement de rire. Itachi continua sa torture, jusqu'à ce que son frère soit à cour d'air, ce qui arriva assez vite. Et donc se décala du lit pour le laisser reprendre de l'air. Une fois fait, Sasuke se mit à bouder.

**-T'es méchant!! **

Itachi lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le petit brun s'approcha et son frère lui fit une pichenette.

**-Allez viens, on va sortir un peu. Il fait beau dehors.**

Sasuke grogna un peu et suivit son grand frère dans le hall d'entrée où ils mirent leurs chaussures. Puis sortirent de la maison et ainsi du quartier et se promenèrent dans les rues de Konoha. Ils finissent par aboutir devant un parc et sur la demande de Sasuke, ils y entrèrent. Le petit brun courrait dans tous les sens, s'enroulait dans l'herbe, jouait aux jeux qu'avait le parc. Itachi sourit en le voyant ainsi et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, restant à porté de vue de son frère pour pouvoir le surveiller. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**- Tu ne devais pas être en entraînement?** Rétorqua Itachi sans regarder son voisin.

**-Bonjour, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. **

L'aîné des Uchiwa se tourna vers lui, avec un air d'indifférence mais le regard blasé.

**-Oh c'est bon, je rigolais...Non, l'entraînement a été annulé...Et donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas me promener...Et toi? Pourquoi t'es là? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un parc.**

Itachi lui lança un regard noir ce qui fit sourire son voisin.

**-Je dois m'occuper de Sasuke.**

**-Oh je vois, tu fais la nounou maintenant!**

**-La ferme!**

A ce moment une petite tête brune courra vers eux.

**-Shisuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! **

Arrivé, a leur hauteur, Sasuke sauta sur Shisui qui n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, ayant le petit brun sur ses genoux. Le nouveau Uchiwa ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke qui grogna.

**-Alors comment ça va, ptit loup?**

**-Super!**

Il descendit des genoux de l'amie de son frère et repartit en courant vers des enfants qui jouaient au ballon.

**-Hé ben, il a la forme ton frère**. Dit-il en le regardant jouer avec les autre.

**-Ouais...Ca marche toujours pour ce soir?**

Shisui sourit en guise de réponse et rajouta:

**-J'emmène la bouffe, aussi...T'as ce qu'il faut?**

Itachi acquiesça et eut droit à un nouveau sourire de son ami. Les heures passèrent, les deux amis parlaient et Sasuke jouaient toujours. Quand il fut l'heure de rentrée, Itachi appela son frère mais celui-ci ne voulait pas rentrer.

**-Sasuke...Ramène toi, ici!**

**-Non, je ne veux pas rentrer!**

Il se mit à courir le plus loin possible de son frère. Shisui regarda Itachi.

**-Il me fait penser légèrement à quelqu'un.**

Itachi le regarda blasé, par ces remarques incessantes puis se lança à la poursuite de Sasuke. Celui-ci, regarda derrière lui et ne vit pas une racine d'un arbre et se mêla les pieds dedans et tomba sur le sol, gravillonnés. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il s'était écorché le genou. Itachi arriva et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

**-Ben voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'obéit pas à son grand frère.**

Sasuke lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder. Itachi sourit et le prit sur son dos. Et tous les deux rejoignirent Shisui qui les attendait un peu plus loin, souriant toujours. Sasuke avait enfui sa tête dans le cou de son frère et avait fermé ses yeux. Ils partirent tous les trois du parc et s'en allèrent vers le quartier Uchiwa. Arrivés, là, Shisui les quitta. Itachi emmena son frère jusqu'à leur maison. Ils enlevèrent leur chaussure et l'aîné emmena le cadet dans la salle de bain, afin de nettoyer sa blessure. Sasuke s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda avidement son frère en train de sortir de la boite de pharmacie du désinfectant et du mercurochrome. Itachi s'agenouilla et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie et lui mit un peu de rouge.

**-C'est bon maintenant. **

Sasuke souriant, se leva et couru jusqu'au salon. Itachi soupira en rangea ce qu'il avait sortit.

**-Il est infatigable.**

Puis il se dirigea lui aussi dans le salon où se trouvait son frère, tranquillement assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. Alors, Itachi s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

**-Enfin, un peu de calme.**

Mais la vie en décida autrement et donc on entendit un :

**-Niiii-saaaaaan !!**

Itachi soupira.

**-Je pouvais rêver.**

Il se leva et alla d'un pas lent dans le salon.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, en s'accroupissant sur le canapé.

**-J'ai faim. **

Itachi se sentit tomber de haut en entendant cette réplique.

**-Shisui va arriver dans pas longtemps avec de quoi manger, en attendant, patiente.**

**-D'accord. **

Sasuke s'assit correctement et continua de regarder son dessin animé. Itachi roula des yeux et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se rallongea sur son lit et reprit le livre qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Les minutes passèrent lentement et calmement lorsque :

**-Niiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan ! Y' a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte !!**

Itachi soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour aller ouvrir à la personne. En passant devant le salon, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui était toujours captivé par son programme. Il arriva enfin devant le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

**-Ah comme même **! Répliqua Shisui en entrant dans la demeure. **Tiens ! **

Il donna les plats qu'il tenait à Itachi pendant qu'il se déchaussait. Itachi le devança et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**-Sasuke ! Eteint la télé et vient manger ! **

Shisui sourit et le suivit. Sasuke obéit et les rejoignirent dans la cuisine où il s'assit autour de la table, en attendant de pouvoir manger. Itachi et Shisui s'assirent à leur tour en posant les pizzas sur la table.

**-Itadakimasu !!** S'écria Sasuke en se servant une part de pizza.

Les deux autres le suivirent. Sasuke s'enfilait les unes après les autres les parts de pizza.

**-T'es sur que tu la nourris ce midi ?** Répliqua Shisui, amusé.

**-Ouais…Sasuke mange pas trop après tu va être malade. **

Le petit brun regarda la tranche qu'il avait dans la bouche, haussa les épaules, et continua de la manger. Shisui rigola discrètement et Itachi soupira pour la unième fois. Le repas passé, Sasuke retourna devant la télé tandis que son frère et son copain jetèrent ce qu'il fallait.

**-Bon maintenant, Sasuke c'est l'heure du bain !** Déclara Itachi en allant dans le salon suivit par son ami.

**-Non, j'ai pas envie !!! **

**-C'est pas une question, file dans la salle de bain ! **

Itachi s'approcha de son frère pour l'attraper mais Sasuke se leva et s'éloigna de son frère.

**-Sasuke…**

Le petit bonhomme se mit à courir. Son frère se mit à sa poursuite. Shisui s'accouda contre le canapé, un sourire sur les lèvres. _« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ». _Le petit brun, monta à l'étage et se cacha dans le grenier. Itachi ouvrit la porte et y entra doucement.

**-Je sais que tu es là, Sasuke…**

Celui-ci bougea un peu pour bien être caché. Itachi entendit le bruit de son mouvement et se dirigea vers lui.

**-Arrête de te cacher….Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un gamin.**

**- Je ne suis pas un gamin !** Rétorqua Sasuke qui s'était renfrogné.

Itachi sourit et se pencha au dessus d'une veille commode. Le petit brun leva les yeux vers le haut et vit par stupeur que son frère l'avait retrouvé.

**-Je veux pas prendre de bain !**

Il se leva et recommença à courir mais son frère l'attrapa avant qu'il ne reparte et le porta sur ses épaules. Sasuke gigota et donna des petits coups de pied pour forcer Itachi à le lâcher et en criant des _« lâche-moi, je veux pas prendre de bain »._

**-Que tu le veuille ou non, tu en prendras un.**

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le posa à terre en faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'évader et le déshabilla. Sasuke avait arrêter de râler mais avait commencer à bouder son frère disant qu'il était méchant. Itachi sourit puis alla mettre de l'eau dans la baignoire. Mais il ne pensa pas que Sasuke en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Il passa dans le salon où Shisui faillit explosé de rire en voyant le petit brun tout nu entrain d'échapper à son frère qui s'était rendu compte que son frère avait prit la fuite.

**-Sasuke…Vient ici !**

**-Non** !

**-Sasuke…Vient où je m'énerve.**

Comme réponse, le cadet se remit à courir. L'aîné soupira et le coinça au détour d'un couloir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans la baignoire, éteignit l'arrivé d'eau. Sasuke avait essayé de sortir de la baignoire mais Itachi le bloqua et le força à s'allonger dans l'eau afin de lui mouiller les cheveux. Sasuke s'amuser à l'éclabousser en rigolant.

**-Raaaa Sasuke arrête où je te noie ! **

Mais cette menace n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune Uchiwa qui continua. L'aîné râla et le fit se rasseoir. Sasuke rigolait toujours et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Itachi attrapa le shampoing et lava les cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci semblait être dans un autre monde, un monde enfantin. Il jouait et parlait en même temps. Itachi le regarda tendrement et le lava. Une fois fait il le rinça et le prit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à l'essuyer. Shisui les regardaient avec toujours un air amusé et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

**- Une vraie maman poule ! **

Itachi se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir que son ami lui rendit, tout sourire. Il vêtit son frère d'un pyjama blanc avec des petits nounours dessus. Une fois tout propre, Itachi lâcha Sasuke qui se remit à courir. Itachi rangea les affaires et retourna dans le salon, suivit de près par Shisui. Ils virent le petit monstre allonger sur le canapé, qui bailler fortement près à s'endormir.

**-Tu devrais aller te coucher.**

**-J'ai pas envie, j'ai envie de rester avec vous.**

Sasuke bailla encore une fois.

**-Non, tu vas te coucher, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de veiller aussi tard.**

Sur ces mots, il prit son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule et Itachi l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le mit doucement dans son lit et le borda.

**-Je veux rester avec vous.**

**-J'ai dis non**. Répliqua Itachi, autoritaire. **Maintenant, dors !**

Il embrassa son front, éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre. Puis il alla rejoindre son ami qu'il attendait dans le salon.

**-Ca y est, on est tranquille pour la soirée.**

Il s'étala sur le canapé.

**-Et ben, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir de petit frère.**

**-Mouais…**Grogna Itachi…**Bon, tu l'as met la cassette pour qu'on puisse la voir.**

**-A vos ordre, maman poule**. Répondit en rigolant Shisui qui lui valu un regard noir.

Il mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et se mit à côté d'Itachi. En appuyant sur quelques boutons, le film commença par une charcuterie qui plaît au garçon qui commentait les actes, disant qu'il aurait pu faire autrement. Une demi-heure se passa.

**-Nii-san…**

Sasuke entra dans le salon, avec son nounours dans ses bras. Itachi se tourna vers lui.

**-Je peux regarder avec vous ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas de ton âge. Va te recoucher.**

Le petit brun commença à pleurer, de comédie. L'aîné soupira et fit signe à son frère d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Itachi lui sécha ses fausses larmes.

**-Maintenant retourne te coucher. **

Le cadet, le regarda avec des oeil larmoyants.

**-Retourne te coucher où je me fâche. **

Le petit brun renifla et marcha lentement vers la sortie du salon mais il resta derrière la porte quelques minutes.

**-Sasuke…Je t'ai dit d'aller au lit ! **

Le petit brun ré ouvrit la porte.

**-Laisse-le…**Rétorqua Shisui avec un sourire.

**- Non, ce n'est pas toi après qui va devoir le supporter car messieurs aura peur. **

Sasuke ne bougea pas et regardait son frère avec des pupilles eyes.

**-Allez…Laisse-le…Regarde il est tout mignon, en plus !**

Itachi se tourna vers son frère et craqua sur la petite bouille. _« Merde, je me suis fait avoir… »_. Il grogna et fit signe à son frère de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit encore une fois. Itachi le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux. Sasuke ne dit rien et se blottit contre son frère en regardant la télé.

**-Ne va pas te plaindre après que tu ne pourras plus dormir.**

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête et serra bien son nounours contre lui, tandis que son frère l'encerclait de ses bras. A un moment, le petit brun ferma les yeux en voyant un monstre qui allait tuer des personnes. On entendit les cris de ceux-ci. Sasuke commença à avoir peur mais l'étreinte rassurante de son frère, le calma.

Puis le film se termina. Le petit brun s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère.

**-Ben tu vois, il n'a pas peur,** Répliqua Shisui, **Il s'est même endormi !**

**-Mouais.**

Itachi se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sasuke. Shisui sourit devant cette image. C'est avec Sasuke qu'Itachi pouvait être intentionné et non un iceberg.

**-Bon allez je te laisse ! A la prochaine ! **Déclara son ami en partant du salon.

**-Ouais c'est ça. **Rétorqua Itachi en le suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Shisui lui offrit son plus beau sourire rien que pour l'embêter puis sortit de la maison. Itachi ferma la porte et alla coucher son frère qui dormait profondément. Ensuite il alla se coucher à son tour et s'endormit rapidement. Mais la nuit ne fut pas aussi calme qu'il le pensait car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

**-Nii-san…Tu dors ?** Demanda timidement Sasuke.

**-Jusqu'à tu viennes oui.** Grogna Itachi encore endormi.

Le petit brun entra dans la chambre.

**-Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Itachi se redressa et invita son frère à venir près de lui. Celui-ci s'exécuta, tout content et se blottit contre son grand frère.

**-Maintenant tu sais que les films d'horreur, ce n'est pas de ton âge.**

Sasuke acquiesça et ferma ses petits yeux afin de s'endormir. Itachi se rallongea et serra son frère contre lui et s'endormit juste après lui.

Le lendemain matin, Itachi se réveilla le premier. Il se détacha doucement de Sasuke et se leva. Son regard se posa sur le réveil et vit qu'il était « 12 h30 ». Il soupira pour la première fois de la journée et alla se laver. Une fois fait, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit.

**-Sasuke…réveille toi…**

Il lui secoua doucement les épaules.

**-Mmm…**

Itachi sourit et alla ouvrir les rideaux sur un grognement de Sasuke qui fut obliger de se lever.

**-Va t'habiller et après on mange !**

Le petit brun se frotta les yeux et se leva d'un pas nonchalant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'habilla. Pendant ce temps, Itachi sortit quelques minutes et revient avec deux bols remplient de ramens. Sasuke arriva en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'assit sur la chaise. Itachi sourit en voyant son frère mal réveillé et posa le bol devant lui.

Ce qui eu l'effet de le réveiller entièrement et engloutit ses ramens.

**-Doucement tu vas t'étouffer.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sasuke avala de travers. Itachi tapa doucement dans son dos et son frère pu enfin manger tranquillement. A la fin du repas, Itachi jeta les bols et remarqua que bizarrement son frère n'avait pas bougé et le regardait fixement.

**-Quoi ?**

**-On joue à cache-cache ? **

**-T'es pas un peu grand pour ce genre de jeu ?**

Le petit brun fit une bouille toute craquante.

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris….Va te cacher…Je compte jusqu'à 100….1….2…..**

Sasuke se leva et couru dans la maison à la recherche d'une bonne cachette.

**-50…51…52….**

Il finit par aller dans le grenier.

**-75…76…77….**

Sasuke se cacha dans une armoire et laissa juste un petit jour pour pouvoir voir. Itachi dans la cuisine continuait à compter.

**-97…98…99….100 J'arrive…**

Itachi regarda dans chaque pièce de la maison, sans le trouver_. « Pour une fois, il s'est bien caché mais… _». Il sentit la présence de son frère dans le grenier alors il y alla. Il marcha doucement, le cherchant des yeux. Et puis un bruit de recule se fit entendre provenant de la droite. Il dirigea son regard par là et sourit. A droite se tenait une armoire avec quelques cartons autour. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte, découvrant son frère assis au fond du meuble.

**-Je t'ai trouvé.**

Sasuke sourit et passa entre les jambes de son frère.

**-Maintenant faut que tu m'attrapes**. Ricana t-il en partant à toute vitesse.

Itachi soupira et couru après son frère qu'il n'eut pas de mal à attraper grâce à ses sens ninjas. Ben quoi ? Vous croyez peut être que Uchiwa Itachi allait jouer encore longtemps ?

**-Hey !!**

**-Ben quoi ? Je t'ai attrapé.** Répondit-il d'un ton complètement détaché.

Il porta Sasuke d'un bras, comme un colis. Il le posa ensuite sur le sol du salon et s'allongea sur le canapé.

**-Mais veux encore jouer !!!! **Cria Sasuke en regardant son frère.

Itachi soupira. Il se leva et sortit des feuilles ainsi que des crayons du placard pour les poser sur la petite table basse, en face de son frère.

**-Tient, tu n'as qu'a dessiner.**

Sasuke regarda furtivement les feuilles et se retourna vers lui.

**-Mais j'ai pas envie de dessiner !!**

Itachi le regarda, assis sur le canapé.

**-Fais en un pour moi.**

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir. C'est rare que son frère lui demande de lui faire un dessin. Alors…

**-D'accord.**

Itachi sourit et se rallongea tandis que Sasuke attrapa un crayon et commença à dessiner. Le plus grand s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Une fois finit, le petit brun prit son dessin dans les mains, tout content.

**-Nii-san j'ai finis !!**

N'entendant pas de réponse, Sasuke se retourna et vit que son frère s'était endormi. Il posa sa feuille tout tristounet et son regard se posa sur les crayons et là un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il prit alors plusieurs crayons et s'approcha du visage de son frère.

_Plus tard._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**-On est rentrée !!** Déclara Mikoto en entrant à la suite du père dans la maison.

**-Maman !!** S'écria tout content Sasuke qui sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

**-Ton frère n'est pas là ?**

**-Il dort dans le canapé.**

**-Ah.**

La mère lâcha son fils et alla dans le salon. Quand elle vit son fils aîné, elle s'empêcha de rire et se tourna vers le petit.

**-Sasuke….T'avais promis d'être sage….**

Le petit fit une petite bouille tout mignonne signifiant « l'innocence même ». Le père le regarda aussi et haussa un sourcil. Mikoto réveilla doucement Itachi en le secouant.

**-Itachi…réveille toi….**

**-Mmm…**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke lui faisait un énorme sourire _« étrange »,_ sa mère le regardait avec un point d'amusement et son père…ben…on ne voyait rien. Itachi se leva et là, il vit son visage dans les vitres du buffet. Il avait une moustache très italienne en dessous du nez. Des ronds roses sur les joues. Des vagues bleu sur le front et pour finir, Sasuke lui avait colorié le nez en rouge.

**-Qu'est ce….**

Il tourna son regard vers sa mère qui se retenait de rire et vers Sasuke qui le regardait avec innocence mais fier de lui. Son regard s'attarda sur ses petites mains. Il y avait des traces de crayon et bizarrement de la même couleur qu'il avait sur son visage. Alors il comprit et commença à fulminer de rage.

**-SASUKEEEEEEEEEE….SI JE T ATRAPPE JE TE TUE !!! **

Le petit brun éclata de rire, ce qui irrita encore plus son frère. Ne voulant pas mourir il couru toujours en rigolant. Itachi alla à sa poursuite. Mikoto les regarda avec un beau sourire.

**- Avec eux, on ne s'ennuiera jamais….**

_Fin_


End file.
